Sensors are becoming the dominant source of power dissipation in environment monitoring, wearable, and health tracking systems. Embedded sensor platforms may dissipate most of their energy in accessing sensor integrated circuits such as gyroscopes. Therefore, there is a need to address power dissipation in sensor systems.